Aspear Berry
When held by a Pokémon, it will be used in battle for defrosting. A hold item that defrosts Pokémon in battle. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to defrost it. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to defrost it. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it defrosts it. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can recover from being frozen on its own in battle. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can recover from being frozen on its own in battle. |effect=Defrosts |nameor= |basis=Asian Pear |type=Ice |power= |scoop1=3 |stick1=5 |scoop2=1 |stick2=3 |scoop3=2 |stick3=4 |grow3=12 |grow4=12 |treeimage=Aspear_tree.gif |sour=+1 |sourtag=yes |bitter=-1 |sour4=10 }} An Aspear Berry (Japanese: Nanashi Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. It is the spiritual successor of the Burnt Berry from Generation II, having an identical effect when used on or by a Pokémon. Locations and when the first arrives there. | RSE2=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | RSE3=Can be given by a in Lilycove City. | RSE4=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | FRLG1= (10% chance). | FRLG2=Hidden in and Water Path. | FRLG3=Berry Forest (regenerates)| 3wild1=Often (50% chance) held by wild , and | orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | DPPt1=Growing on Routes , and when the player first arrives there. | DPPt2=Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop. | DPPt3=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt4=Sometimes awarded after earning less than 3000 points at Pal Park. | HGSS1=Given by a in Violet City in exchange for a Yellow Shard. | HGSS2=Can be given by Bug Catcher Wade on . | HGSS3=Third prize at the Goldenrod Department Store lottery. | 4wild1=Always held by or . | Walk1=Rarely found in after 1000+ steps. | Walk2=Commonly found in after 1000+ steps.| BW1=Given after defeating s on . | BW2=Received from in . | B2W21=Join Avenue ( )| B2W22=Given after defeating s on . | B2W23=Received from a in . | B2W24=Can be obtained from Funfest Mission . | 5wild1=Always held by . | 5wild2=Often (50%) held by and . | DW1=Can be found in the . | XY1=Growing on , just south of the gate to Shalour City (Requires )| XY2=Received from the man in the westernmost house in Camphrier Town if the fifth option is chosen after showing the asked type of Pokémon. | XY3=Sometimes on the empty stall in Coumarine City.| XY4=Sometimes found on yellow Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on Routes , and when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Normal Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS3=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | ORAS4=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | ORAS5=Sometimes given by a in Lilycove City. | ORAS6=Can be given by a Secret Pal at the player's Super-Secret Base with the Gather Berries skill. | SM1=Can be found in Berry piles in , and Secluded Shore. | USUM1=Can be found in Berry piles in , and Ula'ula Beach. | 7wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by . | }} Growth and harvest Generation III An Aspear Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. An Aspear tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV An Aspear Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. An Aspear tree will yield 2-5 Berries. Generation VI An Aspear Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. An Aspear tree will yield 4-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1 Berry to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Aspear Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. An Aspear tree will yield 4-12 Berries. Uses In-Battle An Aspear Berry, if held by a Pokémon, can it instantly, or can be used as an item to thaw out. When used in conjunction with , an Aspear Berry will take on the -type with a power of 60. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance an Aspear Berry will contribute 40 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance an Aspear Berry will produce a level 13 Sour Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the anime Aspear Berries played a notable role in Cooking Up A Sweet Story!. Abigail's , nicknamed Sugar, had been perfecting a way to use on Aspear Berries so that they would be tender enough to use as ingredients for a cake. After Sugar evolved into a , it was also revealed to have found a way to pulverize the Berries with its newly learned . Aspear Berries were seen among the Berries gave to as a gift in Under the Pledging Tree!. Multiple Aspear Berries were seen growing in Dr. White's garden in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. Several Aspear Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, were seen at a Pokémon Center in Adventures in Running Errands!. Aspear Berries were seen among the many different kinds of Berries used as a part of the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Multiple Aspear Berries, along with numerous other Berries, appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. Aspear Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Sliced-up Aspear Berries were seen as a part of Snowy's meal in Night of a Thousand Poses!. An Aspear Berry appeared in SM064, at the nest of a group of wild . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder, an Aspear Berry appeared amongst the Berries that had collected during her travels. In Shorting Out Electivire, Volkner's used its held Aspear Berry to unfreeze itself after it was partially frozen by Platinum's Empoleon's . In Shunning Spiritomb, Cynthia attempted to use an Aspear Berry on her after it had been frozen by Cyrus's , but Weavile prevented the use of the Berry by using . In Flying Ship, a partially eaten Aspear Berry was seen behind and after Colress had used to freeze them. It was later revealed that Blake had given said Berry to Kelden to hold, having expected Kyurem to freeze them. In PASM11, multiple Aspear Berries appeared in the pile of Berries gathered by a group of Pokémon at Lush Jungle while helping in her search for a special Mirage Berry. Trivia * This Berry's type is ; coincidentally, it also acts in the same way as an when used on a Pokémon. Names Category:Status-restoring Berries de:Wilbirbeere es:Baya Perasi fr:Baie Willia it:Baccaperina ja:ナナシのみ zh:利木果（道具）